


Un réveillon spécial

by Valou_gleek



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Carmouille, F/M, Tricard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valou_gleek/pseuds/Valou_gleek
Summary: Ce réveillon de noël semble annoncer certaines surprises pour les quelques personnes qui se côtoient habituellement au travail, mais que la magie des fêtes va rapprocher.





	Un réveillon spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand deux collègues, seuls habituellement, se retrouvent pour le réveillon de noël. Chose inespérée pour les deux êtres.

C’est le réveillon de noël, il fait froid mais l’esprit n’y est pas. Pas un flocon de neige, pas un soupçon de féerie et d’envie chez les personnes qu’il croise. Ernest Tricard est un bon divisionnaire, mais il se sent seul. Le métier compte mais la famille et les amis aussi. Malheureusement, cela, il ne l’a plus depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que sa chère femme est décédée d’une longue maladie. L’alcool l’a foudroyé puis on a su le sauver. Sa vie est un peu plus joviale la journée, quand il croise le visage pétillant de Marlène ou qu’il se sent utile dans le bon fonctionnement du commissariat, même avec Swan Laurence, qui ne peut s’empêcher d’aller à l’encontre des règles. Mais le soir, lorsqu’il grimpe dans sa voiture et qu’il voit déjà le long trajet face à lui, un soupire est inévitable. Il rentre, il allume la télévision, pour lui tenir compagnie. Il espère même recevoir un coup de fil du boulot. Mieux vaut rester éveillé toute la nuit pour un meurtre que de subir une énième insomnie, se dit-il.  
Cependant, depuis environ trois semaines, une petite étoile a ressuscité dans ses yeux. Marlène n’est plus la seule à illuminer ses journées d’un sourire ou d’une parole.  
Le commissariat de Lille a eu la chance d’intégrer un nouveau membre lorsqu’il fallait une nouvelle secrétaire pour le commissaire Laurence. Arlette… Ce prénom ne l’a vraiment pas inspiré au début, mais il y avait urgence, et son CV était le plus fourni.  
Marlène de retour, elle fut mise à un autre poste. Tant mieux se dit-il chaque matin, quand il lui demande le courrier à l’accueil.  
Certes, ce n’est pas la plus charmante, ni la plus raffinée, mais au final, il est un peu pareil.  
C’est toujours le réveillon lorsqu’il sort de ses pensées et se rend compte qu’il est déjà tard. Personne ne l’attend cela dit.  
Un dossier à terminer, quelques papiers à signer. Le temps de faire cela, les quelques personnes restantes sont parties. Ernest, ce bon vieil Ernest, chapeau à la main, cravate déjà à moitié défaite. Il quitte son bureau pour mieux le retrouver dans deux jours. Il jette un œil en direction d’une lumière encore vive, c’est le bureau de Laurence. C’est vrai que lui aussi est seul, mais il n’aime pas les fêtes, ça ne doit pas l’atteindre. On entend quelques rires et une voix féminine. Le voir en compagnie d’une femme était prévisible. Laurence sort à son tour, mais le visage de sa conquête d’un soir n’est autre que celui de Marlène. Donc tout le monde a de la compagnie pour ce soir, sauf lui…  
Un signe de tête pour paraître heureux.  
Les deux amis s’en vont. Une lumière reste tout de même encore allumée. Il s’approche. Et à son plus grand bonheur ou à sa plus grande angoisse, c’est Arlette Carmouille qui demeure, seule également, au milieu de dossiers et de courriers à tamponner.

« Arlette ? Euh…agent Carmouille ? »

La demoiselle sursaute, ignorant totalement que quelqu’un pouvait être ici, un soir de réveillon.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire ?! Euh…je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre famille pour Noël ? »

Ernest resserre sa cravate sans raison, ou peut-être pour paraître plus présentable.

« Personne ne m’attend, mais je vous retourne la question. »

Pour la première fois, une Arlette triste et fragile se tenait là. Elle rougit légèrement, ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes, sauf quand le divisionnaire lui offre de légères attentions peut-être.

« Nous sommes deux alors… »

Quelques secondes passent, laissant Ernest cogiter dans sa tête. Il est du genre timide mais ne supporterait pas de connaître encore un réveillon seul, avec une envie de boire.

« Puis-je vous inviter au restaurant ? Je suis seul, vous êtes seule, je pense qu’aucun de nous n’a envie de continuer cette soirée ainsi. »

Comme un rêve éveillé, comme un miracle qui s’illumine devant elle, Arlette laisse toutes ses affaires en plan et enfile son manteau.

« Avec grand plaisir monsieur. »

Il a toujours été impressionné par l’assurance et la franchise de cette dame. Un oui est inespéré pour lui, mais il ne se pose plus de question et attend sagement près de la porte d’entrée.  
Un rire intérieur l’atteint quand il voit qu’elle est en uniforme. Leur arrivée dans le restaurant ne sera pas si discrète finalement. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Les deux collègues, les deux amis, s’avancent vers la voiture d’Ernest. Comme s’il sait faire cela depuis toujours, il ouvre la porte par galanterie. Mais ce n’est pas toi Ernest, se dit-il, le regard perdu. La dernière femme à être montée dans son carrosse doit être Marlène encore une fois, mais plutôt pour l’amener chez elle que pour passer une soirée en sa compagnie.  
Une gêne s’installe, caractérisée par le silence pesant. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne sait quoi dire. C’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Les quelques guirlandes qui éclairent les rues amènent un semblant de fête, mais rien de plus. Un bruit les fait sursauter.

« Monsieur, je crois que vous venez d’écraser un chat. »

L’agent Carmouille, sans gêne et sans panique, annonce la chose. Tricard, lui, n’a pas la même réaction.

« Je ne réussis rien dans la vie de toute façon. »

A la suite de cette parole bien triste, il gare sa voiture et descend, ne laissant pas le temps à Arlette de répondre à cela. Elle descend à son tour puis continue son regard subjugué vers l’homme qui l’invite.

« Je pense que vous avez tort. Après tout, ce n’est qu’un accident. J’ai moi-même tué le hamster de ma voisine l’autre jour, en pensant que c’était une saleté de rat. »

Un léger sourire réapparait sur les deux visages. Elle a le don de le rendre un peu plus heureux quand rien ne va plus. Ils n’en parlent plus et entrent dans la brasserie, où peu de monde est présent. Tant mieux, ils seront plus tranquilles.  
Le serveur doit avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, il sut des litres depuis qu’il a vu l’agent Carmouille entrer. Il sait tout de même leur donner le menu. Tricard se préoccupe plus d’observer la femme en uniforme que de choisir son plat.

« Mmh…alors ma dinde, vous aller choisir Arlette… »

Ses joues deviennent plus que pourpre et il tente de se rattraper aussi vite qu’il le peut.

« Euh je veux dire, Arlette vous aller choisir de la dinde… »

Cravate trop nouée, il la desserre à nouveau, il accompagne le serveur dans son inquiétude, quel maladroit et quel goujat de dire cela, pense-t-il.  
Arlette, elle, rougit aussi mais ne se laisse pas submergée par le ridicule de la scène et sent bien qu’Ernest n’est pas à l’aise ce soir.

« Bien sûr, c’est noël. Et il n’y a rien de mieux sur la carte. »

Tricard respire enfin, elle ne le prend pas mal. Les face à face avec les femmes, ça ne le réussit jamais, Marlène en a fait les frais – Brigitte aussi –.

« Vous me paraissez nerveux. C’est moi qui vous excite ? Euh qui vous dérange ? »

L’angoisse et le stress a atteint Arlette. Elle ne peut plus y échapper. Elle pensait avoir le contrôle sur ses émotions envers son supérieur, elle pensait aussi que les quelques conseils de Marlène et Alice, évoqués entre deux enquêtes, lui serviraient pour cette soirée. Mais non. L’agent Arlette Carmouille, ou Cramouille, comme s’obstine à dire Swan Laurence, n’a plus les choses en main, et la voilà désemparée face aux bêtises qu’elle vient de prononcer.  
Mais voyant que les deux êtres n’y arrivent plus, un rire éclate dans la salle. Certains se retournent, d’autres jugent. Les deux policiers se rendent bien compte du peu de dîner qu’ils ont dû avoir précédemment dans leurs vies.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous détendre et commander, ma chère Arlette, avant de mourir d’inanition. »

Un « oui monsieur » suffit à Arlette pour répondre.

« Appelez-moi Ernest s’il-vous plaît, nous sommes en dehors du travail. Malgré votre tenue. »

A cela, la jeune femme répond parfaitement…ou presque.

« Il paraît que ça rend une femme plus sexy. Vous trouvez ? »

Les quelques cacahuètes offertes par la maison, manquent d’étouffer le pauvre commissaire.

« C’est Marlène qui me l’a affirmé. »

Un petit sourire ne peut rester cacher quand il entend le prénom de la blonde. Mais la réaction est complétement différente en face.

« Vous avez l’air de l’apprécier énormément, MONSIEUR ! »

L’accentuation en fin phrase fait sortir Ernest de ses douces pensées. Elle n’avait pas tort mais il sent une pointe de jalousie chez elle, ce qui le fait encore plus sourire.

« Vous ne seriez pas jalouse tout de même. »

Il se sent d’attaque à la taquiner, ce qui n’est pas habituel chez lui, mais la soirée paraît plus qu’agréable à ses yeux, et malgré son esprit qui divague sur Marlène, il n’en oublie pas la charmante policière en face de lui. Charmante policière qui ne cesse d’ailleurs, de rougir.

« Mais pas du tout monsieur. Je…je la trouve juste… »

Il attend les mots avec intérêt.

« Juste magnifique et je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez amoureux monsieur. »

Un deuxième éclat de rire se fait entendre, mais seulement d’une bouche.

« Oh mais non. Marlène, en effet, est une jeune femme des plus parfaites, mais mon cœur n’est pas pour elle. »

Le rire se calme, le sourire disparaît, il commence à avoir peur, le Tricard. Peur de dévoiler ses petits sentiments naissants. Mais l’arrivée des plats le sauve. Pour seulement quelques secondes, car Arlette ne manque pas d’y revenir.

« Oh et je peux savoir pour qui est votre cœur alors ? »

La question qu’il redoutait est belle est bien là, claquée sur la table comme le pichet d’eau à l’instant. Il se dépêcha de fourrer un morceau de viande dans sa bouche pour éviter de répondre.  
Arlette ne veut pas attendre, elle insiste et répète la question, une fois, deux fois…  
Son regard de tueuse apparaît. Ce n’est pas bon signe.  
Le morceau est trop chaud pour être gardé aussi longtemps, Tricard avale, Tricard boit, mais Tricard ne répond toujours pas.

« Pas de réponse ? Très bien, je m’en vais alors. »

Ce n’est pas une blague, elle se lève vraiment. Une réponse, vite !

« C’est Laurence ! »

Même Tricard fronce les sourcils à cette réponse. Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il dit cela. Son cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement. C’est le froid ? Le manque d’alcool ? La dinde pas cuite ? Non non, il disjoncte. C’est certainement cela qu’Arlette doit se dire.

« Surtout, ne pensez pas que je juge monsieur, je sais que le commissaire Laurence peut avoir quelques penchants homosexuels, cela s’est déjà vu dans une précédente enquête, mais vous. Vous monsieur le divisionnaire, laissez-moi être surprise. »

La déception est grande chez cette pauvre Arlette, cela se sent dans sa voix. L’espoir était grandissant au fur et à mesure du dîner, mais il faut bien que quelque chose n’aille pas.  
Pendant ce temps-là, plus un mot d’Ernest, juste des « pourquoi Laurence » et « quel con », qui tournent dans sa tête.  
Arlette se rassoit et continue de manger en silence. La gêne n’a jamais été aussi grande.  
Les minutes défilent, les assiettes sont débarrassées. Tricard s’en veut et souhaite réparer le malentendu.

« Hum…ce n’est pas vraiment Laurence que je voulais dire tout à l’heure. C’est un très bon commissaire mais je ne ressentirai jamais rien de plus pour lui. Je peux vous l’assurer. »

Le regard cruel d’Arlette devient plus tendre et elle l’écoute, attendant la suite.

« Allons prendre l’air, je pense que nous avons déjà bien mangé. »

Elle acquiesce et se rhabille, tandis qu’Ernest part payer au comptoir. Le dîner est de courte durée mais elle préfère aussi passer du temps en plus grande intimité.  
Ils sortent, le froid les gèle sur place. Puis ils décident de marcher un peu avant de reprendre la voiture, ça les réchauffera.

« Puis-je vous demander une explication alors ? »

Le silence était bien mieux pour Tricard, mais en effet, il lui doit des explications.

« Et bien… »

Un flocon, puis des dizaines et des milliers. Il se met à neiger, chose inespérée en ce 24 décembre 1959.


End file.
